Princess Rose and Sir Sonic
by Shadouge4Ever
Summary: A princess meets a blue hedgehog and falls in love with him. Little does the hedgehog know that the fortune teller he often visits wants him for herself. Will this be one fairy tale that doesn't end 'happily ever after? SonAmy
1. The Princess Meets the Sir

Once upon a time, there lived a princess named Amy Rose. She was the fairest in the land, and was incredibly wealthy. She had everything she could ever want—except a friend. Despite how wealthy and pretty she was, she didn't have a single friend. She spent her days on the balcony of the castle, wishing she had a friend to play with. She had been so lonely, and begged her father, the king, countless times to let her go outside of the castle walls and play with the children that lived in the village. And countless times her father had said, "But my dear, darling daughter, I cannot allow you to play with dirty peasants. You are much too precious for that kind of nonsense."

And more often than not, men would come to the castle to take Princess Rose's hand in marriage. Amy had always wanted to get married, but alas, her father turned every one down. Eventually Amy had stopped expecting to get married; there was no reason to get excited about it anymore. No matter how many times she told her father that she loved the idea of getting married to these men, he always rejected them. He refused to, as he put it, give away his most beloved baby girl to a man who could afford nothing but a loaf of bread. But the princess cared not how wealthy the man was. She only cared for looks and love. She wanted to marry a man whom she could gaze upon for hours and who would love her no matter what she did.

She used to go for walks, but that soon ended. Three times a day, every day, Princess Amy would go for a walk. Her father would watch her from the balcony and made sure that nothing happened to her. If he suspected that something bad was about to happen, he would send his guards to bring her home. One day, Princess Amy went for her morning walk. She was walking around the stores and houses, when a bat came up to her. He had gray fur, blue eyes, and was _very _tall. He looked down at Amy and said, "Hello, Princess."

Amy had wondered what this handsome man wanted. They talked for a while, then the bat pulled out a knife and pointed it toward the princess.

"Now hand over those jewels or I'll cut you!" he said.

Princess Amy was frightened. She began to take the rings off her fingers. Suddenly, three large guards ran up to them. Two of them grabbed the bat and the other accompanied the princess.

"Damn you, Princess!" the bat said as the guards took him away. "You and your guards! And you father too!"

The guard led Amy to the castle. When she got back home, the king was waiting on his throne, his arms crossed. Amy gulped; she didn't like it when her father was mad. She went over to him and said, "What is the matter, Father?"

He replied by sighing, then said, "My dear daughter, you know that I love you very much, and I would never let anything happen to you. Furthermore, I cannot allow you to take walks anymore."

"Why not, Father?" the princess asked.

"Because, darling, I cannot allow what has happened this morning to happen again. You could have been injured, or even killed. I'm sorry, Amy, but that's the way it must be."

"But, Father—"

"No buts, princess," the king said sternly. "You are no longer allowed to take walks, and that's final."

The princess was crushed. Now she would no longer be able to walk around in the peaceful village. She loved smelling the fresh bread in the morning, tasting the free samples of cinnamon buns, hearing the angelic choir outside of the church. She had been fairly pleased with everything in the village. Why had her father taken the joy away from her? Just because of some little incident? The man had surely been sent to the guillotine for threatening the princess, and Amy was certain that it would never happen again. Why was the king being so unfair?

That had been over two months ago, and Amy had grown ever so lonely since then. She had tried sneaking out, but the king's guard always caught her. She hated all of her father's rules and just wanted to be free. She was 17, and if she had had a normal king for a father, then she would have married by now. It just wasn't fair!

* * *

One day, Princess Rose was on her balcony, looking out at the horizon among the village. She let out a long sigh.

"Oh, how I wish there were someway I could escape this prison and explore again," she said sadly.

The king overheard this, and walked up to his daughter. He placed his large hand on her shoulder and said softly, "My darling, if you wish so desperately to see the village up close again, I can deny it to you no longer."

"What are you saying, dear father?" Amy asked, pretending not to know what he meant.

"Amy, you are allowed to continue your walks in the village."

"Oh, Father, thank you so very much!" the princess exclaimed as she hugged her father.

She ran off to greet the village personally, and the king watched. He smiled to himself and knew that he had done the right thing. His daughter was so happy now, and so was he.

* * *

The Princess skipped all the way to the village. How happy she was to frolic in it again! She walked around and admired the beautiful town. It had not changes one bit since the day she had been banned from it. People saw her walking about and whispered to each other.

"Is that the Princess?"

"Unbelievable!"

"She's out of the castle."

"Does her father know about this?"

She smiled at each of the people that watched her. The baker immediately came up to her, holding a plate of fresh cinnamon buns.

"Greetings, Princess! Good to see you are finally out of the castle!" he beamed. "Would you care for a cinnamon bun, m'lady?"

"Of course, Garson," the princess said with a smile, and took one of the cinnamon buns. "You know how much I adore your cooking."

She took a bite of the bun and went of her way. She passed many things on the way: the butcher shop, the church, the local shopping market. She also saw how the townspeople's faces lit up when they saw her out of the castle. She was so glad to see smiling faces again. She had forgotten how long she had been away, trapped in the castle. She had been imprisoned so long, that she had lost track of the days.

She walked around a while longer, then came to a dock. She stood near the edge and closed her eyes, feeling the wind blow through her hair. She missed the smell of the air on the dock. And now that she thought about it, she had missed a lot of things.

She sighed and then turned around. She walked towards the village in an attempt to return to the castle. She was watching the town as she passed by it, but not watching where she was going. She ran into someone who was also not watching where they were going, and fell back onto the ground. She looked up and her eyes glimmered.

There, standing in front of her, was a blue hedgehog, dressed in a long brown robe. He extended his hand and said, "Sorry about that. I'm never watching where I'm going."

His gleaming smile hypnotized her. Princess Rose had never before been smitten like she was being now. This hedgehog was extremely handsome, and she didn't know what to do. Her brain finally found itself and she took his hand. He helped her up and watched her dust herself off. After her dress was clean, she looked at him and smiled very acutely.

His cheerful expression made him seem even more of a gentleman. Finally, he said, "Again, sorry about that. I'm not from here and where I'm from, you never have to watch where you're going because there are barely ever any people outside. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Amy shook her head and said, "No, no. Of course not. I'm just fine, thank you."

"You talk very formally; and what a pretty dress you have on! You must be rich."

"Yes, I am a princess," she replied, feeling proud of herself.

"Wow. I've always wanted to meet a princess," he said. "Oddly, though, I never thought of a princess being so beautiful."

Princess Rose blushed. "Oh, good sir, I am only fair-looking. There are other princesses much more eloquent than I."

"I doubt that," he replied, and smiled again. It took her breath away.

"Might I ask your name, lovely Princess?" he asked, bowing as he did so.

"I am known to the village people as Princess Rose," she answered. "But you may call me Amy."

"Nice name," he complimented. "A-m-y. I like the sound of that."

Just then, two guards came up to them.

"Princess, the king requests that you return home immediately," one of them said.

"Yes," she replied, and curtsied to the handsome hedgehog. "Good day to you, sir."

With that the guards led her home, and the hedgehog was left standing there alone. He watched them go, and as soon as the princess was out of sight, he let out his breath. The Princess was stunning. He had never seen royalty so attractive before; certainly not in the kingdom whence he lived, where the princess be so ugly, that she hide out in her castle and forbids anyone else to show their face in the village.

"Which is why I left," he said to himself. "And I never want to go back."

* * *

The Princess stepped into her chambers and lay on her bed. Her father walked in and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Princess, I must speak with you," he said.

"Father, I think I'm in love," she said without looking at him.

"What's this?" he asked, and edge of anger in his voice. "My daughter? In love? What makes you speak such nonsense?"

"Father, I met a man today. While I was out on my walk," she told him.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" the king asked.

"No, no, Father," she replied calmly. "Of course not. He was handsome, and gentle, and polite. Father, I am telling you, he is the one I want to marry."

"Enough!" the king shouted. "You have known him for but a day and you wish to marry him? Do you even know his name?"

"No, Father, but—"

"Just as I thought!" His eyes were full of rage. "You don't even know his name! Does he know yours?"

"Yes, Father, but—"

"Amy, do not try to argue with your father any longer!"

"Yes, Father…"

He took a while to calm down, and in a gentle voice said, "My dear Amy, you are growing up too quickly. I do not wish to lose my precious baby girl just yet. You must never speak to this boy again—it's not right. And if he tried to speak with you, ignore him. No matter how hard it may be, you must not let him get inside your head. Please, Princess, I beg you."

"Yes, Father. I promise."

* * *

Across town, the young blue hedgehog was happily strolling along. Just think: he had fallen in love with a princess. Of all people, a princess! What luck! He had never before believed in love at first sight, but he had now realized that it was possible after all.

"Love really does exist!" he pined, and exited the village into a meadow. He jumped a few rocks and ducked under some tree branches, then finally came to a hut against a large boulder. He knocked three times on the bamboo door and it opened. He walked inside, the smile still on his face.

He passed through a curtain and stopped before a table. On the table, a crystal ball was placed, and there was a tall chair on the far side of it. The hedgehog went up to the table.

"Fortune teller, my fortune came true! I met a princess today!" he beamed.

An old woman came from behind another curtain and sat in the tall chair. She spun her hands around the crystal ball.

"Of course it came true, my dear," she said in a scratchy voice. "All fortunes come true."

The hedgehog hurriedly took out a gold coin and handed it to the woman. "Please, I must know if she loves me."

The fortune teller took the coin and put it in her sleeve. "Of course, dear boy."

She closed her eyes and twirled her hands around the crystal ball again. Images appeared in it.

"I see the princess," she said. "She is thinking of you. Dreaming of seeing you again."

The hedgehog smiled. The princess did love him!

"Oh, thanks you, fortune teller!" he said gleefully, and was about to run out of the hut, when she raised her hand.

"Wait, for there is more."

The hedgehog turned around. He walked over to the table and waited to hear the rest.

"I now see her father," she started. "He is most upset."

"Oh, come on," the hedgehog mumbled to himself. "There's always an obstacle."

"But," she continued, "if you should get past him, you shall get to the Princess."

The smoke in the magic crystal ball whirled and showed an image of Princess Rose. Then the image disappeared.

"But, how do I get past the king?" the hedgehog asked.

"Come, my dear, I shall find something to help you."

The old woman gestured for him to follow her into the back room. He followed her behind the curtain.

"I think I have something here," she commented as they approached a shelf. She ran her finger across the various bottles and finally stopped on one. It was filled with orange liquid. She took it from the shelf and popped off the top, then handed it to the hedgehog.

"Drink this, and you will become invulnerable," she said. "And you will easily get past the king and his security."

The hedgehog took her word and grabbed the bottle. He drank every last drop and gave the empty container back to her. He felt ultimately powerful, as if he could wipe out an entire army on his own—and not get a single scratch.

He turned around and headed towards the door of the hut. On his way out, he turned to her and said, "Thanks you, fortune teller."

With that, he closed the door and a crooked smile appeared on the old woman's face. Then she let out a wild, screech-like laugh and went back to her seat. She again twirled her hands around the crystal ball and an image of the blue hedgehog running appeared from the smoke.

She laughed again and said, "Little does he know that by drinking the elixir, he has gained not only the ability to survive the most impossible tasks, but also has gained a curse upon his lips."

The image slurred and reappeared as the hedgehog kissing the princess—the woman was foreshadowing the events to come.

"And when he kisses the princess, she will die."

The crystal ball showed Princess Rose dying, then the old woman transformed into a beautiful young sorceress.

A smile appeared from her lips. "And Sonic the Hedgehog will be mine."


	2. Sonic's Two Attempts

Sonic the Hedgehog, as his name had been revealed to be, ran across the meadow. He jumped the same rocks and ducked the same branches, then finally came to the village. He ran through it, not caring that the townspeople thought he was crazy, and reached the castle. He tried to push the large doors open, but they were locked.

"Damn it!" he said as he pounded on the doors.

He immediately ran around and tried to find another way in. He had no idea when the potion would wear off, and he wanted to hold the princess so badly, and explain everything he knew to the king. He desperately searched for another door, a window, a secret passageway, something that would allow him entry into the castle.

He entered the garden and searched for a way there. He came to a hedge and looked above it, and saw—a window! He could climb up the hedge and enter through the window. Though he knew not which room he would end up in, he was determined to reach his true love. So he started up the hedge, carefully stepping on the branches that stuck out. He finally reached his destination and tugged on the window; but it was locked!

"The king must have known I was coming and locked all the entrances," he said to himself. "So how do I get in without making a scene?"

Inside, the Princess lay on her bed, thinking about the hedgehog that she had met. Her eyes were growing heavy and she struggled to stay awake, for she knew that her love was coming for her. Surely anyone who has fallen in love with a princess could not stay away from them for more than an hour. She was so madly in love with the hedgehog, and could not stop thinking about him. And she knew that if she were to fall asleep, she would dream of him.

'What sweet dreams those would be,' she though, grinning prettily.

Eventually she gave up the battle the stay awake and fell asleep, dreaming of seeing the handsome hedgehog again.

Outside, Sonic was thinking of a way to get inside. He had thought of everything. He gave up thinking for a while and looked down—and saw a large rock. He picked it up and rolled it around in his hand. He looked up at the window.

"Man, I really don't want to have to break one of the castle's windows," he said, "but people will do crazy things when they're in love."

He got up onto the hedge and chucked the rock at the window and broke it.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, and climbed through the window.

Two halls down, the Princess heard the smash of the window and sat up-right. She got out of her bed and ran down the halls. The restroom door was open, so she looked inside; and was amazed by what she saw. The rock that the hedgehog had thrown was lying on the floor, surrounded by glass, and the blue hedgehog was climbing through the window. Tears came to her eyes and a smile appeared on her face. He had come back for her!

"I knew you would return!" She rejoiced and hugged the hedgehog.

"Of course I returned," he said softly as he hugged her. "I love you."

Princess Rose let go of her love and looked him in the eyes, a troubled look on her face.

"I love you, too," she said, "but you must go. My father will be very angry."

"Don't worry, Amy," he said to her, his gleaming smile appearing on his face again. "I'm invulnerable. No one can touch me."

"But…" she started, "…if you are invulnerable, then why did you not just break the window with your fist?"

"Uh…th-that's not important," he said, embarrassed. He realized now the he _could_ have broken the window with his fist.

"Well, I'd rather not take any chances of someone getting hurt," Amy told him, and pushed him towards the window. "Please, you must leave before something bad happens!"

"All right, Princess," Sonic said back. "I love you enough to know that you shouldn't be endangered in any way. I will leave."

He turned around to climb back out of the window and felt a light tug on his shoulder.

"Wait," she said, and Sonic faced her again. "Before you go…"

She leaned in close to him, and Sonic knew that she was going to kiss him.

The beautiful sorceress was in her hut, watching the crystal ball. The image was Sonic and Amy leaning towards each other. She laughed, this one much more attractive than her fortune teller laugh.

"Yes, yes, the time draws near," she said. "Kiss her, Sonic, and you will finally be mine. Die, Princess!"

Sonic and Amy were just a couple of inches away from each other, when the Princess chickened out and hugged him instead. Sonic was surprised; why hadn't she kissed him? Instead of asking her the reason for the hug, he hugged her back. A few moments later they broke free of each other.

"Well, I guess I must get going," he said to her.

"Yes," she said sadly.

Sonic turned around and started climbing through the window. He was halfway out when Princess Rose remembered something.

"Wait!" she cried, and Sonic stopped immediately.

"I never got your name," she then said calmly.

"Oh, it's Sonic," he told her.

'Sonic,' she thought and smiled.

The hedgehog smiled back and then climbed the rest of the way out of the window. Amy watched him run off into the village. Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Amy?" It was the king!

Princess Rose quickly covered the window with the curtains. She picked up the rock and hid it behind the door. Hopefully her father would mistake it for a doorstop. The kind stood in the doorway a few moments later; the princess was washing her hands.

"Daughter, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Oh, just washing my hands," she answered. "Like you said, 'clean hands are happy hands'."

She smiled big and hoped that her father wouldn't see through her little lie.

"All right," he said, and smiled back at her. Then he turned around and left.

Amy turned the water off and dried her hands. Then she went to her bedroom and lied on the bed. 'Oh, Sir Sonic, if only you knew the real reason I could not kiss you…'

"AUGGH! NO!" the sorceress screamed as she pulled her hair. She grabbed the crystal ball. "Why have you not shown me the event that should have occurred?" she whispered anxiously to it. "The princess was supposed to die! I am not pleased with you."

She went into the back room and started to look for something that would help her, but just then heard three knocks at the door. She quickly transformed herself back into the old woman whom Sonic knew as the fortune teller and appeared from the curtain. She sat in the chair.

"Hello, fortune teller," he greeted. He seemed rather sad.

"Hello—" she said in her sorceress voice, and quickly covered her mouth.

Sonic looked up when he heard the unfamiliar voice. The sorceress smiled and disguised her voice again.

"_Ahem_, uh, hello Sonic," she then said in her fortune teller's voice. "What is the matter? You seem to be a little blue."

"It's about the Princess," Sonic answered, ignoring the bad pun.

The fortune teller leaned forward and pretended to be interested. "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, she didn't kiss me. I thought she was going to, but she didn't," he replied. "We were so close to each other. But she hugged me instead."

"Oh, yes, I saw it in my crystal ball," she said to him. "That princess is so arrogant. Tsk tsk."

"You saw it?" he said, but calmed down soon after. "Oh yeah, that's right; your crystal ball can show pictures."

The fortune teller placed her wrinkly hand on his cheek—he did not jump.

"You are confused," she said. "I think I have something for that."

Sonic once again followed her behind the curtain, though he did so without much thought. She repeated what she had done the last time, except this time she stopped on a bottle with yellow liquid in it. She popped the top off and handed it to him like she had done with the invulnerability potion.

"This will give you the gift of flight," she told him, and he took the bottle and drank all of what was inside.

'True, my _body _feels lighter,' he thought to himself, 'but my heart is heavy with loneliness. How can one care to fly when the love of his life won't even kiss him?'

"Thank you," the hedgehog said to her, and walked out the door.

The fortune teller once again transformed back into a sorceress and tossled her long, wavy black hair. She sighed and again smiled.

"Finally," she said to herself. "I couldn't wait to get back in my original form. Oh, how I _despise _that old woman form. And I still don't understand why the princess never kissed him."

She filled the bottle with more yellow liquid and placed it back in its spot. "But this time will be different. Sonic will go to the Princess, and his spirits will most likely be lifted upon seeing her face. He will show her his ability and she will give him her hand so that they can fly together. But once she touches his hand, her hear will stop, and she will fall dead."

She smiled at her own cunningness and knew that the plan would work this time. There was no way Princess Rose could resist flying with Sonic—that is, if he really _was_ her true love. And although the thought of Amy and Sonic in love made the sorceress sick to her stomach, she had to make it happen if she ever wanted to be Sonic's love.

"This time, it _will_ work," she said to herself.

Across the meadow, and although he was flying 4 feet off of the ground, Sonic moved his feet as if he were walking. And although he had doubt, he hoped that the Princess would fly with him above the town. If she refused, he would be deeply depressed.

So he went to the castle and found Princess Rose on her balcony, looking out at the village. It was now dark, and the light of the moon illuminated her pretty face. The gentle, cool breeze blew softly and slowly through her hair. She was even more beautiful at night.

Surrounded by fireflies, her attention was directed away from Sonic; she did not notice her love floating in the sky by the castle.

'I know, I'll surprise her,' Sonic thought, a smile appearing on his face. He floated down to the ground and walked until he was underneath the balcony. 'If she sees me fly, she'll be more excited than ever.'

"Princess!" he called. "I have come back for you!"

Amy looked down, a bit startles, and grinned when she saw her love. "Sir Sonic! I knew you would return!"

'She sure likes to say that when I come back,' Sonic thought, a bit annoyed. "Princess, I am coming up to you!"

"But Sir, how will you ever get up here?" she asked. "There are no trees or vines!"

"Like this, my love!" With that, Sonic lifted himself off of the ground and flew to her, above the balcony.

"Oh, Sir Sonic! What a miracle!" the princess exclaimed. "You are flying!"

Sonic held his hand out to her. "Come on, fly with me."

She went to touch his hand, slowly; their hands were getting closer and closer, almost touching, then…

She pulled her hand back.

Sonic was shocked. "W-what…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she told him.

"Why not, Amy?" Sonic asked desperately. "You bailed out on our kiss and now you're bailing out on a trip through the skies?"

"It…it's not what you think," she told him.

"Come on, Amy," Sonic pleaded, and held out his hand again. "I love you. Don't you love me?"

"Well…" Princess Rose hesitated, "…Sonic…"

She began to move her hand forward again—slowly. Once again, their hands were incredibly close to each other. But, like before, it was interrupted. But this time, it wasn't Princess Rose's fault—it was her father's.

He stood there, looking at them, a shocked look on his face. Amy knew that he was there and turned around, her hand sliding away from Sonic's. The flying Sir was also shocked, his reason opposite from the princess' father. They all stared at each other, the king's eyes going back and forth from Amy to Sonic, Amy and Sonic's eyes fixed on the king.

Then the king stamped his gaze on his daughter. Lip trembling, he uttered, "What is this?"

Amy fumbled with her words. "Um…Father…I, um…"

The king rushed over and clutched Princess Rose's arm tightly, then pulled her away from the balcony and to the entrance. He held her firmly in place and glared at the stranger standing on their balcony ledge.

"Who do you think you are? Coming to my castle and persuading my daughter to go with you!" he yelled. "I haven't the slightest clue where you expected to go with her, and what you expected to do with her, I don't even wantto _think _of!"

"Your Majesty, if you let me explain—"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" the king again yelled. "Get off of my palace, out of my village, even out of my _kingdom_ if you're _smart_!"

Then he pulled his daughter inside and said, "Go to your room."

The princess obeyed, with one last glance at Sonic, and when she was gone, the king said to Sonic, "Leave now. And if you ever come back, I'll _kill_ you."

With that he went inside and closed the entrance's curtains and doors, and Sonic was left alone once again.

"I can't believe this," the sorceress muttered, her forehead buried in her right hand. "Nothing I do is working. How can this be?"

Then she slammed her fist angrily on the tabletop. "Why is she not giving in to him?"

There were three knocks and in an instant the sorceress was a fortune teller again. Sonic walked in and to the table.

He got right to the point. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, fortune teller. I've tried so hard, but she just won't come with me anywhere. I guess she just doesn't love me…"

"Of course she does, Sonic," the fortune teller told him. "She loved you with all her heart. Now go, try once more."

"Why are you so determined to get me and the Princess together?" he asked, becoming suspicious.

"Because, my dear Sonic, I only wish for your happiness," she answered. "I want to help you achieve your goals."

"Hm, well, I _guess_ that's a good reason," Sonic commented, oblivious to the fact that she was lying.

"Would you like to try another potion?"

"Nah, that's ok," he answered. "The Princess obviously doesn't love me. I'll just go back to _my _kingdom."

"Are you sure you don't want to try just once more?" she asked, an edge of panic in her voice. "Surely the princess could not deny you a _third _time."

"I'd rather not take the risk," Sonic replied. "Besides, the king said that if he ever saw me again he's _kill _me."

The sorceress gasped to herself. There was no way she was going to send him back _now—_She would never risk her beloved's life like that!

"Well, see ya," Sonic said to her, and headed for the door.

But before he left, he turned to her one last time and said, "Goodbye fortune teller. And thanks…for everything."

With that he walked out the door, shutting it behind him. For the first time in her life, tears came to the sorceress' eyes. The one she cherished so had walked out of her life. And although they had never been a couple, she felt as if Sonic had just broken up with her.

She wiped her eyes and transformed back into her true form. She whirled her hands around the crystal ball and the image of Sonic walking sadly along appeared. He was truly depressed about Princess Rose's false love for him. But it _wasn't _false love. She really _did_ love him with all of her heart.

"I cannot let my darling go on depressed like this," the sorceress said. "I must fix him—before it's too late…"


	3. The Sorceress Takes Control

Sonic was on his way back to his own kingdom. He walked slowly; he really didn't want to go back to his dull town. But he was forced to. Amy's father had seemed very serious when he made that threat. Sonic, at that time, hadn't known what to think. He never thought it would happen this way. And the princess—there was a reason she had rejected him so many times. He just didn't know what could _be _the reason.

When he got back to his own kingdom, he let out a long sigh. "Well, I'm back."

Like he had told Princess Rose, the town was deserted. There were only a couple of animals walking around; nothing had changed. The town was just as boring as it had been when he left.

Suddenly, he was seized by two large guards. He tried to fight, but they pinned him down.

"What's going on here?" he shouted from under their elbows.

"You know it's a law that you're not allowed to show your face in this town!" one of them explained from behind a knight's helmet.

They turned him over so he lay on his back and the second let out a laugh.

"Ha! It is Sonic!" he said.

"Sonic the Troublemaker," the first added. "You never were one for following the law."

"We're going to have to take you to the princess," the second guard told him.

Sonic struggled again once they brought him to his feet, but it was no use—they were too strong! So they led him to the castle, making comments as they did so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SonAmy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, no! This cannot be!"

The sorceress could not believe her eyes—Sonic was being brought by guards to the princess of his kingdom. She had heard the guard tell Sonic about the law, and very well know that anyone who violated a law would get sent to the dungeon.

"I cannot let my beloved suffer like this!" she said. "I must help him!"

She went over to a shelf in the corner of their room and grabbed a jar full of tiny dragonflies. She opened the door and stood in the doorway, then brought the jar close to her face.

"Go to Sonic the Hedgehog's kingdom and retrieve him for me," she told them. "Do whatever you want to the village, but _don't hurt Sonic_. Bring him back to me _unharmed_."

She then opened the jar and the tiny dragonflies flew out into the air. It took them nearly three seconds to transform into huge dragons. They let out cries into the sky, the red dragon's being the loudest of all. The sorceress watched them fly off, an evil grin on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SonAmy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the castle, Princess Rose was arguing with the king.

"But, Father, why did you have to threaten him?" she asked furiously, tears in her eyes. "He wasn't trying to hurt me!"

"Amy, I don't want you running off with some peasant boy you don't even know!" the king replied. "Besides, he is from another kingdom! Let him find a nice girl _there_! You should want to marry someone in your own kingdom; and you should fall in _love _first!"

"But, Father, I _am _in love! With Sir Sonic!" Amy replied back.

"That is _enough_!" he yelled. Amy got quiet.

"I don't want to hear anymore." He then walked away, and Princess Rose was left alone in the room. She was furious, absolutely tired of him always turning away the men she liked. Why did he always have to do this to her? She always said that he wanted her to be happy, but every time she found someone who made her happy, he threatened them. She hated him now. More than anything in the world. Even more than Sonic being gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SonAmy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic had been brought before the princess and placed on his knees. He sat on his heels, his head bowed and his hands in cuffs. The guards stood beside the princess, who had a veil draped over her face, hiding her features.

"Here he is, Princess," the first guard said to her. "The law breaker."

"Thank you," she said. Her voice sounded awkwardly cute, like a 6-year-old's. "Pull back his hood."

The guards did as she commanded, revealing his blue quills.

"Now, boy, lift your head, so I might see your face," she ordered Sonic.

He did as he was told, and when the princess saw his face she shrieked with delight.

"He is so handsome!" she squealed. "Guards!"

"Shall we take him to the dungeon, Princess?" she second guard asked as they grabbed Sonic's arms.

"Of course not!" the princess answered. "He shall stay here with me!"

She threw her veil back, revealing her appalling features. Sonic tried to back away, a horrified look on his face.

'Please don't make me stay here with her!' Sonic thought. 'I'd rather go to the dungeon!'

The guards forced him forward and pushed him into the princess. She squeezed his neck with her arms and kissed his cheek with her oversized lips. It left a big pink mark, which Sonic wiped off when she wasn't looking.

The Princess grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You're my Pookie."

She fluttered her short eyelashes at him and he nearly gagged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SonAmy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HOW _DARE_ SHE!" the sorceress screamed. "KISS _MY_ SONIC!"

She threw a small blanket over the crystal ball.

"Those dragons better get there soon," she said. "And I hope they eat the princess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SonAmy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who ever woulda thought there could be a guy so handsome and with me?" She giggled hideously, snorting every few seconds.

Sonic felt sick. He wished he could see Princess Rose. He missed her so much. And this princess was nowhere _near_ as pretty as Princess Rose. He sighed.

'Oh, Princess, how I miss you.'

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek coming from outside. Sonic, the princess, and the guards rushed to the windows to see what was going on. They gasped at what they saw—dragons! All kinds! Terrorizing the village!

"Oh my goodness! This is terrible!" the unattractive princess said anxiously. She turned to Sonic. "We must hide somewhere, Pookie!"

Sonic shuddered when she called him that. He was even more disgusted now; he had to _hide_ with her! The princess hurried to a cellar, clutching Sonic's hand tightly, forcing him to follow. They went into the cellar and his; they could still hear the dragons destroying the village.

"Well, the whole village may be destroyed, but at least we'll have each other," the princess said to him.

"Yeah, sure," Sonic replied nonenthusiastically.

A while later, they heard no more shrieks, so they came out of the cellar. Suddenly, the red dragon snatched Sonic up in its huge claws.

"No! Let him go!" the princess yelled. "He's _my_ Pookie!"

The dragon took her yells as an invitation and snatched her up in its huge jaws. A second later, the princess was devoured.

'Finally, she's gone,' Sonic thought thankfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SonAmy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, yes, perfect, dragon!" the sorceress exclaimed. "Now, bring him to me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SonAmy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dragon, as if it could hear the sorceress' commands, flew away from the ruins of the village toward the meadow of Princess Rose's kingdom.

"Where are you taking me, you foul beast?" Sonic exclaimed.

The dragon only shrieked at him and continued on it's voyage. When they got to the meadow, Sonic gasped.

"Hey, I know this meadow," Sonic said to himself. "This is where the fortune teller lives!"

The dragon landed in front of the hut. It placed Sonic in front of the door. The door opened, and Sonic stood there for a moment; he could run, but he really wanted to find out what was going on. So he went inside, and the door shut behind him.

He stood there, wondering what was the reason for all of this. The room was dark except for a streak of light that came in from the window on the side of the room, which allowed him to see that the crystal ball was covered.

"Hello, Sonic," said a sexy female voice, which made Sonic jump.

He did not recognize the voice, and so answered, "Who's there?"

The sorceress appeared from the chair and stood in the sunlight. "It is me."

Sonic jumped back. "Ah! Who are you?"

"Why, I am the fortune teller, of course," she said, walking over to the window and wrapping her arms around the red dragon's snout, which had appeared outside the window.

"B-but, y-you're not the fortune teller," Sonic stuttered, pointing at her.

The sorceress fed the dragon a piece of meat, then turned to him and said, "Oh?"

She then transformed into her fortune teller form and said, "Am I?"

"B-but…y-you…" Sonic was totally freaked out now.

The sorceress transformed back into her original form and turned back to the dragon. She patted its snout.

"Good boy," she said, and the dragon turned back into a dragonfly, then flew back into the jar.

The sorceress then turned to Sonic once more.

"Why did you trick me like that?" Sonic asked her.

"Sonic, haven't you realized?" the sorceress replied. "I love you."

"But…wait…I don't understand," he said. "Why were you helping me get to my love—Princess Rose?"

"All right, Sonic. I will tell you." She moved the covered crystal ball to the corner of the table and sat on the tabletop. "The potions I was giving you had double effects."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "Were they poisoned?"

"No, no; of course not. They had positive and negative effects. The invulnerability potion, for instance: It gave you invulnerability, but also placed poison on your lips. You were not affected because of the way the potion works. You were supposed to kiss Princess Rose; when you did, the Princess would've died. But because she didn't kiss you, the plan didn't work. And honestly, the thought of you and the Princess kissing repulsed me, but that potion is the most affective one I have."

"And what about the flight potion? What were the effects of that?"

"The flight potion was difficult to create. As you know, it allowed you to fly, but it also had an effect on your hands. Once you touched the Princess, she would've dropped dead. But she didn't touch you, so it also didn't work."

"I can't believe this," Sonic said. "And I can never see her again."

"Sonic, you don't need that stupid Princess," the sorceress said, walking towards Sonic. She walked around him slowly and spoke in a quiet, manipulative tone. "She didn't even trust you. She wouldn't kiss you, she wouldn't fly with you, she wouldn't do anything. She wanted you to get caught; that's why she delayed when you went to her balcony. She wanted her father to find you. She wanted him to threaten you. And she wanted you to leave forever, and never come back."

Then she walked behind him, put her hands on his shoulders, and put her face next to his. "She doesn't love you."

Sonic closed his eyes and lowered his head, admitting defeat to these words; a tear rolled down his cheek. The sorceress smiled to herself—this was another one of her plans.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him. Then, as the second part of her plan, she kissed Sonic on his cheek. Seconds later, he fell limp. The sorceress layed him on his back and stood there for a while, staring at him. Suddenly, his eyelids lifted, and his eyes were a solid green. He was obviously under her control.

"Yes, yes!" the sorceress exclaimed. "Finally!"

She calmed herself down. 'Perhaps I should have him do a couple of tasks so that I know for _sure_ he's under my complete control,' she thought.

"Sonic," she started, then looked around for something for him to do. "Go get that jar."

Sonic went over to a shelf as if he wasn't under her control. He picked up the jar and turned toward her, then paused.

"Now bring it to me," she ordered, extending her hand.

Sonic walked over to her and placed the jar in her hand. She brought it up to her face.

"Yes, yes!" she said, and squeezed the jar, shattering it into a million shards on the floor.

She then rubbed her gloved hands together. "Finally, this it the moment I've been waiting for. Sonic is finally _MINE_!"

She threw her arms up into the air, as if to grab the sky, and let out an enormous laugh. She had almost won!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SonAmy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Amy decided to take a walk in her garden, where flowers bloomed and the grass was lush and green. She walked over to her enormous fountain, one large enough to bathe in, and sat down on the edge. She watched the goldfish swim around underneath the lily pads and soon found herself running her index finger gracefully on the surface of the water, creating little ripples.

"If only my life could be as peaceful and beautiful as this garden," she said to herself. "If only there was no more fuss and violence over things that don't really matter."

A goldfish came over and nipped at her finger, which made her smile. It then went on it's way, and the Princess was left alone.

"Oh, goldfish," she said, "how peaceful your life must be. To swim with your friends and not have to worry about anything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SonAmy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I must put you to use," the sorceress said.

She thought for a while, then had an idea.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "I'll ride my red dragon to the Princess' village and attack it! Sonic can kill all the villagers, even the king; but I shall have the honor of killing the Princess. I can't lose this time!"

She went over to the shelf that held the jar in which her dragon stayed. The dragonfly had multiplied into dozens of other dragonflies, and was ready for conquest.

"Hi, my little babies," she said. "Are you ready to rule the kingdom?"

The dragonflies flew frantically around in all directions, signaling that they were ready. The sorceress smiled. She grabbed the jar and placed it on the table next to the covered crystal ball. Then she went into the back where all of her potions were and grabbed some of the potions. She placed them in a large bag and carried them to the front. Sonic was obediently standing there, waiting.

The sorceress grabbed the jar of dragonflies and went outside. She layed the jar down on its side in the meadow's grass; then she took off the lid. The dragonflies came out of the jar and stood in the grass. Within three seconds, the dragonflies turned into dragons again. The red dragon allowed the sorceress to place the bag on his back, then allowed her to climb atop him.

"Come, Sonic!" she commanded, and Sonic soon appeared outside.

He walked over to the dragon and looked at the sorceress.

"Up here, boy!" she called.

Sonic bent his knees and paused. The sorceress look at him in a confused manner, then Sonic bolted up. The sorceress watched him; a moment later, he came rocketing down. But he landed as lightly as a feather on the dragon, not hurting it at all.

'Wow, he's better than I thought.' The sorceress smiled to herself.

Sonic and the sorceress stood on the dragon.

"Dragons, fly!" the sorceress shouted, pointing in the direction of the village.

The dragons lifted off of the ground and formed a pack, lined with each individual type of dragon. The red dragon, which carried the sorceress, was in front, followed by the black dragons, and all the other color dragons. The _most _dangerous were in the front.

"We will rule the kingdom!" the sorceress yelled, and laughed into the sky.


	4. The Attack, and Secrets?

The sorceress was finally going to win. After years of trying to get rid of Princess Rose, she was finally getting her way. They rode to the village; the sorceress didn't bother checking on Sonic, for she knew that she had total control over him.

'It's finally happening for me!' she thought. 'The gods are on my side this time! Oh, Fate, please don't let this be another one of your tricks. You have played me too many times before—but now you have come around, and you want _me _to win! This is the moment I've been waiting for!'

Sonic just stood there, blankly staring into the distance. He could not control his mind or his body. He couldn't even open his mouth to insult her. But somewhere deep within his soul, his conscious lived. He wished with that conscious that he could have control of himself again, although he knew that wishing would do no good.

But still, he wanted to break free of the spell, to kill the sorceress, saving the village; then he would go to the beautiful Princess Rose, and live happily ever after. But, of course, there was nothing he could do. He would kill his love's father. And then, the sorceress would kill his love.

He hoped with all of his living conscious that something would happen, and stop all of this madness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SonAmy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Princess walked around her garden and smelled the flowers and watched frogs jump to each lily pad. She didn't think that she would ever see her beloved again. She missed him so, and wished that her father had not turned him away.

'That figures,' she thought. 'As soon as I meet a descent guy, my father has to go and turn him away. And I finally met someone who I _know _will make a good husband and take care of me.'

She sighed and looked up—and saw something that made her gasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SonAmy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sorceress had reached her destination; they were flying towards the village. Villagers looked up and panicked at the large number of dragons.

"Dragons, destroy the village!" she commanded.

Then, all of the dragons flew off in different directions, destroying houses and shops. People scrambled; some lied dead in the streets. The sorceress floated above them all on her own dragon, laughing.

"Everything is according to plan," she said once she finished laughing. "Nothing can go wrong now. I am winning."

Princess Rose didn't know what was going on. How did so many dragons get to the village at once? How did they organize themselves into neat rows according to what kind of dragon they were? And was anyone manipulating them, or were they agitated? She didn't know, but she did know that there was a reason that they were doing this.

Then she noticed that there was one dragon hovering in the air; a red dragon. It wasn't attacking the village. But why?

She squinted to see the reason, and when the dragon moved its wings, she saw two figures standing on the back of it. One was tall, and the other was shorter. He tall one seemed the be commanding the dragons, and the shorter one just stood there.

'That's it!' she thought. 'Someone _is _controlling the dragons!'

She knew she couldn't stop them, so she went inside the castle. She ran to the tower, where her father was.

"Father!" she said. "Dragons!"

"Yes, I know," he told her, looking out of the window. "I have sent my strongest and smartest knights to fight them off."

Princess Rose looked out of the window, and saw the knights and the dragons fighting.

"Unfortunately," he added, "the dragons are quickly cutting down my men."

The Princess watched as the dragons killed a few of the knights. She was worried—what if they couldn't defeat the dragons? What if the dragons killed all of the knights? Would the villagers be next? Or would they go straight for the castle?

Then Princess Rose remembered the red dragon.

"Father, I have something to tell you," she said. "It's very important."

"Yes, dear?"

"I think someone is manipulating the dragons," she told him.

"Daughter, it's wonderful that you have information like that!" he exclaimed. "Go on, tell my why you think so."

"Well, while I was out in the garden, I saw someone standing on a red dragon's back, and they were commanding the dragons," she explained. "I think that's why there are so many dragons."

"Hmm…did you see their face?"

Amy shook her head.

"Damn!" the king said as he snapped his fingers.

Then they heard an ear-shattering scream. They looked out the window and saw a woman standing in the street, shouting.

"My baby!" she yelled. "Let my baby go, you monster!"

They looked in the direction in which she was yelling, and saw a dragon with a baby in his claws. He looked like he planned on eating the child.

"Hey, you big, stupid lizard!" Princess Rose yelled. "Over here! I'm talking to _you_, ugly!"

The dragon turned his head and looked at her, snarled, and dropped the baby. He then flew towards the castle.

The woman ran to catch her child. "My baby!"

She wasn't fast enough, but luckily, a knight who was badly injured—but still alive—caught the baby. He staggered toward the woman and handed her the crying baby. She rejoiced and they parted, her running from the village, him searching for a medical center.

Meanwhile, Princess Rose was insulting the dragon.

"You stupid, wimpy little dragonfly!" she shouted. "I could kill you with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back!"

The king pulled her back into the room. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm trying to distract him from killing innocent people," she told him. "You saw what he was about to do to that baby!"

"I understand, and that's all fair and good, but I don't want you to get killed," the king said. "You're my daughter, and I don't want to lose you."

"I know, father," she said, "but I have to do it. If I don't then who will defend the village people?"

Suddenly, they heard a very large screech, and the dragon busted through the wall. Amy and her father jumped to the side and ducked to the floor. The dragon flew around the room, taking a few moments to collect himself.

He was dazed from bursting through the wall, and his vision was blurred a bit, but he could still see where they were. He screeched again and charged at them, diving, ready to bite their heads off.

But the king grabbed his daughter and they jumped out of the way again. The dragon crashed into the floor; when he got up, he staggered around, but was soon back to normal. He looked at the wall next to them and opened his mouth. He then released a burst of sound waves from his mouth, destroying a section.

The section tumbled and fell into a large pile, blocking their left side. The dragon did the same with their right side, cornering them. There was nowhere to run. The dragon opened his mouth and started forming the sound waves; Amy and her father huddled and waited for their deaths.

But suddenly, the dragon seemed to get electrocuted, and fell down—dead.

When Amy and the king looked up, there were two dark figures standing in the giant hole the dragon had made the first time. One was tall and one was shorter.

The taller one had their hand reaching out, and there were small sparks and bits of lightning coming from it. The dragon _had_ been electrocuted. Then the tall figure stepped forward to where the light allowed her to be seen. "Hello, _Princess_," she hissed, a sly smile on her face.

But the Princess couldn't make out her features. The tears that she had been crying blurred her vision and made it impossible to read her expression. She snapped her fingers.

"Sonic, take care of the _king_, would you, dear?" she said in her smooth, hypnotizing voice.

Like an android, Sonic walked to the king and grabbed his arms. Then he threw him across the room. He took out his sword and prepared to slice the king in half.

'Sonic…what's going on?' Amy thought. 'Stop covering my eyes, tears—please!'

Then the sorceress took out a short sword. "And now, for you."

Amy couldn't see the sword, but she knew what that statement meant.

"Sonic!" she screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SonAmy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few moments later, Amy realized that she was still alive.

'What?' she thought. 'I should be dead. What happened?'

She sat up; her eyes were starting to get their vision back, so she could see the reason she had not yet been killed. She saw a tall dark figure struggling to fend off a shorter blue figure—Sonic. They pushed off of each other; Sonic seemed to be good again!

But then, the dark figure grabbed the sword and slashed Sonic's chest. He fell backward, collapsing to the floor.

'Sonic!' Amy thought, afraid to say anything.

Then the dark figure turned around and walked to Amy. She smoothed her fingers on the blade of the sword, and small smile on her face.

She looked back, over her shoulder, and said, "What a shame. I loved him so much. It's so sad he had to die like that."

"Who are you?" Amy asked. "And what do you want with me?

"Oh, tsk tsk," she replied. "Don't tell me you don't recognize…"

And as Amy's eyes cleared, she realized who the woman was, and gasped.

"…your own sister?" the sorceress concluded.

"No," Amy said, "it can't be. You were banished; you can't be here."

"Oh, but I can, sister," the sorceress said. "You see, I have dragons. And with dragons comes power. And, as you know, with power…you can do anything."

"You evil bitch," Amy replied coldly. "You killed Sonic just to get to me? That's low, even for you."

"Come now, Amy," she said back, "must you always dwell on little things like that?"

"When I was younger, I always wondered why father banished you," Amy said. "Now I know why. You're an evil, heartless person, and all you ever wanted was the throne."

"It's sad, really," the sorceress commented. "You were always the favorite. Being the youngest, you always got more attention and love than me. I was jealous; and I planned to get revenge once I inherited the throne. But, I suppose things got out of hand, and father ended up banishing me from the kingdom."

"I was so lonely in that little hut, way out in the meadow," she continued. "I was planning my revenge for years, but it was never right. And then, _he _came along: the answer to all my prayers. At first, I thought he was just another drifter, come to seek his fortune. But as I was reading his palm and looking into my crystal ball, I felt something. Some sort of force. Then I realized, 'He could help me carry out my evil plans.' So he started coming to me regularly; and, as time went by, I fell in love with him. He was no longer just a pawn for my plan. He was someone I cared about…someone I wanted in my life for years to come. So I figured that I would kill you, and then he and I would be together. And it had almost worked, too! If only he hadn't been so strong against it, he would still be alive. Poor thing."

"Shut up!" Amt shouted. "I'm sick of it! He died protecting me! You think he _wanted _to be under your control? You think he would have let me been killed just to save his own life? You're so full of crap!"

"Oh, so full of crap, am I?" the sorceress responded. "Well, maybe you can think about what you've just said…"

She raised the sword, ready to strike. "…when you're BURNING IN HELL!"

She brought the sword down quickly, thinking, 'This is it. It's over!'


	5. How It All Began

"STOP!" a voice screamed.

The sorceress stopped in her tracks.

"What?" she said to herself. "No. It can't be. That voice…"

"Sonic!" Amy cried.

Yes, it was Sonic. He was staggering up on two feet, holding his chest. Amy ran over to him and helped him stand up.

"Sonic, how did you survive an attack to the chest?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sonic answered. "It's a miracle."

"But…how?" the sorceress said aloud. She was stunned; she could barely move.

"You…" Sonic said to the sorceress, "…why? What was the point of…trying to kill us?"

"I only wanted us to be together," she answered. "And that was impossible with her alive."

"You think I would…want to be with you…after that?" he commented. "I would simply have left."

"Oh really?" she said, now in her usual voice. "Well, you can't escape now. Perhaps it is too late to turn back. Now I will have to kill you…for good this time."

"I won't let you…do that," he said, standing in front of Amy.

"Sonic, no," Amy said.

"You think you can defeat me?" The sorceress laughed. "I have a sword. And you are injured. I think we know who will win."

"No," Amy said, stepping in front of Sonic. "I will fight."

The sorceress laughed again. "And you think you will fair any better? You, little sister, are no more a match for me than he is."

"I disagree," Amy replied. "Father has been training me. I have learned many fighting skills throughout the years, and I think I may have a shot."

She then grabbed the sword from her father's sheath and held it out, ready for battle. "Bring it on."

"Very well," the sorceress said. "Let the battle begin!"

They battled quite equally for a while, then, with many cuts and bruises, quit. They stood across the room from each other, staring, breathing heavily.

"I must admit, you have pretty good skills," the sorceress told Amy, "for an amateur."

"Ha. Like you were better!" Amy replied.

"But you forget, sister, I have mastered black magic!" the sorceress said, and shot a ray of blackness at Amy.

But Amy jumped over it, and the sorceress ended up exhausting all of her power.

"Damn," she said. "I probably should've saved my energy."

"But, no matter," she said, and snapped her fingers. "I still have control over the dragons."

She waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. She snapped her fingers again…still nothing.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed. "Where are they?"

'Now's my chance!' Amy thought, and jumped in the air, and brought down the sword.

But the sorceress caught the blade. Her hand started to bleed, being cut by the sword. Amy pushed harder and harder, but the sorceress was too strong. She reached into her sash and retrieved a dagger. She brought it up to the sorceress' neck. The sorceress then dropped her sword and backed down.

"Amy, you wouldn't kill your own flesh and blood, would you?"

"Guess again," Amy said, and slit the sorceress' throat.

Her body toppled to the floor, and, a few seconds later, turned into gold dust, which got blown away by the wind.

Amy then dropped the sword and the dagger, breathing heavily, and dropped to her knees. Sonic staggered over to her and sat down, still holding his chest. Amy looked over at him.

"Oh, Sonic, let me bandage that for you," she said, and took out a wrap. She wrapped his chest.

Sonic noticed her looking at something on the floor. It was a necklace with a picture of the sorceress when she was young in it.

Amy picked it up, and a tear made its way down her cheek.

"Amy…" Sonic said, concerned. "…what is it?"

"This picture," Amy replied. "She and I were young when we took this."

"Yeah?"

"So many memories…" she said, now crying. "That day…"

~ Flashback : 3 Years Ago ~

A 15-year-old girl with long, black, wavy hair was telling a 13-year-old Amy a story. Their father came in.

"Hello, Eva," he said to her. "Telling Amy another story?"

"Yes," Eva answered.

"Come on, don't stop," Amy told her. "Keep going."

"Alright, alright," Eva replied with a smile. "There we were, Father and I, out in the woods. We were surrounded by trees, and whatever lived there. We were searching for a way out, when suddenly…we were attacked by a pack of wolves! We were outnumbered, and didn't know if we would make it out alive! But we managed to kill all of them; and about an hour later, we found a way out."

Then Amy looked at their father. "Wow. Did that really happen, Father?"

"It sure did," he answered, nodding. "I remember that day."

"Good thing you'd brought your sword," Eva commented.

"And you your dagger," he said back.

Then all three of them shared a laugh.

"I wish Mother were still here," Amy said, suddenly sad.

Her father sat down beside her. "It's alright, Amy. I know you're mother meant a lot to you—and to me—but you need to look at the bright side."

"And what would that be?" Amy asked him.

"Well, it has brought us closer," he answered.

"Yeah, I guess it has," Amy replied. "I'd never thought of that."

"And, you know, it has given us a chance to meet new people," Eva added.

"How?"

"Well, you know how for the first week, people were coming over and visiting?" Eva responded. "We can meet up with those people and get to know them better."

"Oh," Amy said, now smiling. "Thanks, Father, Eva."

"No problem, sweetheart," her father replied. "Tell you what: how about I take you to the bakery to get some of those cinnamon roles you love so much."

"Yeah!"

"Now that's the spirit," he said, chuckling.

"What about me?" Eva asked, obviously jealous.

"I thought you hated cinnamon roles," he answered.

"Well, yeah, but…"

She couldn't think of anything else to say. She did hate cinnamon roles. And she was too full of pride to say that she wanted to go with them. So she just sat there, her jealousy festering and transforming into anger.

As time went by, her anger grew and grew until it was rage.

"I'm tired of being second place," she said to her reflection in the mirror that night.

"That brat Amy is always getting more love from Father. Well, I'll show them. When I inherit the throne, she'll be the first one to go. I'm sick of her."

The next day, when Amy and the king left, Eva thought about what she was going to do that day. She went to her room and brushed her hair in front of the mirror, and thought about all the attention Amy was getting from their father. Her rage returned, and she got the urge to burn something.

She concluded that she could not burn the castle, it being made of bricks. So she went down to the docks. Back then, the cinnamon stand had been in the opposite direction of the dock, not on the way to it.

So she lit a small torch and set it down on the wooden dock. Then she got some hay from a barn and threw it on top of the torch. She stood a good distance from the dock, and within minutes, the whole dock was on fire.

A village woman and her husband spotted the fire and called other villagers to get buckets of water. Instantly, the villagers started working together to put out the fire.

The king and Amy had been heading home at this time, and saw the fire. They rushed over.

"Eva, what's going on?" the king asked.

"I set the dock on fire."

"What?"

The king called five of his guards, and they hurried over to help. Not long after, the fire had been put out, and the guards returned to their posts. The villagers stayed to watch the king's next move.

He turned to Eva. "What were you thinking? You set the dock on fire, almost destroying part of the village!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Eva, I've had enough of this!" he said. "Your bad attitude has put all of our lives in danger!"

"So what are you going to do?" Eva replied sarcastically. "Ground me?"

"No, worse," he told her. "Eva, you are hereby banished from this kingdom!"

"What?" Eva exclaimed.

"You can no longer live here. You will never be allowed to set foot in this kingdom again. And if you ever do, you will be killed on sight."

"What? But, you can't do that!" Eva shouted. "I'm your daughter!"

"You're 15," he replied. "You can fend for yourself. Now go."

"No." Eva crossed her arms. "I refuse to—"

"GO!"

Eva stood there, glaring at him, then said, "Fine, I'll go."

"She turned around to leave, then said, over her shoulder, "…But you'll regret this."

She then walked away. Away from the king, the villagers, and Amy. She left the kingdom and found a hut far in the meadow.

"Father?" Amy said.

"Yes, Amy?"

"She can never come back, can she?"

"No. I'm sorry, Princess."

Amy leaned on her father and stared in the direction that Eva had gone; a tear made it's way down her face.

'I'll miss you,' she thought.

Eva sat down and leaned on the front of the hut.

'How dare he banish me,' she thought. 'I'll return to that god-forsaken place on day. I should start thinking of a plan.'

So she did.

While she was thinking, a dragonfly came by and settled down on her shoulder.

"Oh, a little dragonfly," she said, and got it to stand on her finger.

She brought it to her face and smiled sweetly. "Not a lot of you just wandering around."

And from that moment on, she made friends with the dragonfly. She trained it to trust her in its dragon form, and when it was comfortable enough with her, it began to multiply. And as it matured, it multiplied more and more. By the time it was an adult, Eva had grown to love the dragonfly, as if it were her son. She learned to speak dragon, and so talked to him when he changed into his dragon form.

They would sit on the grass and look up at the sky, just talking. She sometimes played games with him and made special treats for him.

She had realized that she had a talent: training dragons. Her dragonfly was a red dragon, and as everyone knows, red dragons were not usually ones to be nice to humans. She supposed it was because of her aura, or even her kindness towards creatures.

But whatever the reason, the red dragon had become her best friend. He even multiplied when she need a lot of help. For an obvious reason, he never multiplied in elemental (good) dragons, as well as other red dragons. But, as they had come from a dragon who cared for her, his multiples were nice to her; and when she didn't need them anymore, they simply left.

So the sorceress had rebuilt her life, along with her dragon friend.

~ End of Flashback ~

"I remember how much I missed her that day," Amy said. "How much I missed how it used to be."

Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. "Amy, I know you miss her. But she was evil; just look at the bright side."

Amy looked at him with teary eyes, and smiled. He smiled back and stood up, then held out his hand.

"Come on, let's go rebuild our lives," he said.

Amy took his hand and stood up, then put the necklace in her sash.

And, as Sonic had said, they rebuilt their lives together. The village was repaired, and Sonic and the king's wounds healed very nicely. They were even able to recruit new guards. They fixed the castle and burned all of bodies of dead dragons and soldiers.

And every day, Sonic and Amy visited the dock, and placed a bouquet of roses on it to honor Eva's memory.

Sonic married Amy and became a prince. The king now honored him with a feast once a week for the whole village.

And Amy kept the necklace in a special jewelry display case, the necklace always open, showing the picture of her departed sister. She kept it on her nightstand until the day she died.

The End


End file.
